Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to positioning and/or navigation algorithms and, more particularly, to a method and system for indoor/outdoor transition determination for mobile devices to improve selection of positioning and/or navigation algorithms.
Description of the Related Art
Many devices have the capability to use positioning and/or navigation algorithms (hereinafter referred to as navigation algorithm) to determine their location and/or to track their movements. Navigation algorithms can be generally divided into two broad categories based on whether the device is located inside a structure (e.g., indoor) or is located outside of the structure (e.g., outdoor). If the device is being used outdoors, then algorithms based on satellite navigation can be used. The satellite navigation can include, but not limited to, Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) such as Global Positioning System (GPS), Galileo, Compass, Doppler Orbitography and Radio-positioning Integrated by Satellite (DORIS), Low Earth Orbit Satellite Phone Networks, etc.
In contrast, when the device is being used indoors, navigation algorithms based on Indoor Positioning System (IPS) can be used to determine the location and/or to track the movements of the device. GNSS is generally not suitable to establish indoor locations, since microwaves will be attenuated and scattered by roofs, walls and other objects. In IPS, instead of relying on satellite, the system uses nearby nodes with known positions. Various optical, radio, acoustic, etc. technologies can be used for IPS. For example, cellular system, radio frequency transmitters in WiFi networks, Near Field Communication (NFC), ambient lighting levels/60 HZ flicker, sound, etc. can be used for indoor positioning.
Current implementations, however, cannot effectively and efficiently determine when a device transitions from indoors to outdoors or vice versa. Accordingly, the devices cannot efficiently use the correct algorithm for positioning or tracking purposes when the transition occurs, which would result in inaccurate calculations.